DA04
by DigiConjurer
Summary: No one is safe this time. Death will come from all sides. And when the tide settles, all that remains is despair...
1. Fairness

Chapter 1

Fairness

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

The choices in the coming days will decide your fate.- Ace, Hunters

Previously...

Basically, a bunch of digidestined died. Kari turned into a catgirl digimon and Mimi into some plant digimon. TK turned out to be evil and a few group of savages ravaged Odiaba.  
>And some girl appeared, being one of the few with some idea of what the f*** is going on. That's DA03 in a nutshell.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here we are." TK and Hikari got up, dusting themselves up.<p>

"At least they didn't separate us this time." Hikari remarked as Patamon and some Gatomon with fox ears and a yellow and purple color scheme approached them."Gatomon, you decided to show up?"

**Gatomon**

**Champion, Virus**

**Hikari: Sometimes you just got to add Renamon DNA to your partner.**

"Do you even remember the last few hours of the last cycle?"

"You got drunk and passed out." Patamon answered and the humans looked at her.

"Oh, that's right. There was one guy who drank you two under the table with utmost ease." FoxGatomon added and Hikari turned away.

"So instead of doing evil things, you two got drunk?" A voice summarized and the two humans turned.

"Victoria."

"That's me! So great you still care about me!" Victoria exclaimed, a new violet and pink D-3 hanging around her neck. However, no digimon followed behind her.

"Well I guess LadyDevimon wasn't as great as a menace as she claimed to be." TK taunted as a blast of purple energy struck him.

"TK and Hikari, meet Skia the Sistermon (Noir)." Victoria explained as a teenage girl walked up to her. She was dressed in a black dress with a white circlet covering her upper chest along and leg high black stockings with grayish black high heels. Her grey eyes were contrasted by her black cat-shaped Kobuk.

"Uh, what happened to LadyDevimon?"

**Sistermon (Noir)**

**Champion, Virus**

**Victoria: Never be late with tea.**

"At least we're alive." A different voice remarked and the threesome turned. A boy dressed in a white t-shirt and green shorts jumped at Victoria, stabbing her twice in the head with a katana. His brown spiky hair was recently washed, complimenting his blue eyes and a messenger bag hung around his neck. Following right behind, was a girl in a metallic gold dress with silver sandals."And we win now!"

"Are you so sure?"

"Catch you and we win. That was the deal."

"You and your digimon friend were impaled on spikes." Hikari added and Victoria pulled the katana out of her head, throwing it into a nearby tree.

"I'll make deal with you then."

"Clara and I are in a good mood."

"I'll hand over your other katana, in exchange you help us out."

"We are not working with you." TK announced and Victoria laughed.

"Admit it. The only evil thing you did in the last cycle resulted in the return of the former emperor and empress."

"I guess you're right."

"You have a deal." The Boy shook Victoria's hand as Clara approached them."Ace Resterez, at your service.

"Great it's one of them."

**Scorceressmon**

**Variable, Despair**

**Clara: Contrary to popular belief, most of my species is not evil. Just few big bad apples.**

"Sure..." Hikari remarked.

Victoria handed over the other katana, only to get stabbed a second time.

"Don't."

"Fine, so let's go."

They headed off, eventually finding an open field with a fenced-offed home right outside of the jungle they just left.

"Halt! You are trespassing!" A voice announced and a Golemon approached them.

"Then put a "No trespassing" sign up then!" Victoria shouted.

"However, we wouldn't have battles like this." Patamon added.

**Golemon**

**Champion, Virus**

**Golemon: All those in the vicinity of the jungle or the wheat field shall be punished with... death!**

"You two want to handle this one?" Victoria gazed at Ace and Victoria, who promptly nodded.

"With pleasure." Ace pulled his katanas back out and Clara pulled out her kopis's."Let's do this!"

The two dashed towards the Golemon, striking it with fire and thunder.

**Dragonic Blaze Flurry!**

**Thunder Blade Strike!**

Golemon flew a few feet backwards, almost reaching the fence.

**Rock Punch!**

Golemon punched the air, launching a few rocks into the air.

"Is that seriously the best you got?"

"Maybe?"

"We've been through both the afterlife and destiny just to get back here! So you're going to have to try a whole lot harder to get rid of us!" Ace and Clara's weapons glowed with energy, and the two approached each other.

"Let's combo." Clara remarked and Ace nodded.

**Combo Attack: The Great Dragon of the Thunder Flame!**

The two charged their attacks up, releasing them in one big dragon-shaped energy ball and shattered Golemon.

"Good job, you two." Victoria complimented and Ace grinned.

"Thanks." Ace answered, jumping over the wooden fence and into the yard of the home.

The rest of them followed behind, probably thinking of funny ways to destroy said field and home.

"We are not." Victoria added, making a quick glance at TK.

"Well I am." TK announced and laughed."At least I'm trying to be evil."

"Whatever, stupid." Clara whispered, making a face towards TK.

"Hey!"

"Deal with it."

"Whatever."

"Can I just kill her now?" Hikari questioned, watching Victoria.

"No." Victoria answered and gave

Hikari groaned and took a deep breath. "Fine."

They entered the house. It was a small place, just a single room covered in wood and contained both the kitchen and one bedroom.

"Something isn't right." Victoria whispered, the temperature in the room suddenly dropping."Come out!"

"You are members of the Royal Digi! You must face the infection as your punishment!" A Bakemon with a black biohazard symbol on its chest became visible right in front of them.

**Bakemon**

**Champion, ?**

**Ace: And this is the moment where we don't do anything stupid.**

""Royal Digi"? "The Infection"? That sounds like a whole load of f***!" TK claimed, right hooking the Bakemon.

"Weren't you even listening?!" Ace demanded and TK laughed.

"I don't take suggestions from idiots who get there hated asses impaled with spikes!" TK taunted, continuing to hit the digimon.

"This is the exact moment you should have listened." The Bakemon remarked, "biting" into TK's arm."Now you will join the Infectors."

A dark cocoon of black light then surrounded TK, causing everyone to leave the house. The light fills up the room, eventually fading away.

"Now show them the true power of the Infecters!"

"Yessss..." "TK" slithered out of the room, scratching Patamon in the process.

"Good. Now your former partner will join us." Patamon skin hardened, becoming scales and changed to a green color.

The two slithered out of the house, the Bakemon following behind.  
>"Prepare Royal Digi! I have turned on of your own to the side of Infector!" The Bakemon claimed as Victoria facepalmed.<p>

"How come we end up with these kind idiots?" She complained, waiting for the sharp blow of the baseball bat."What happened to Complaints Girl?"

"he gut furred." Valia slurred, suddenly appearing in front of Victoria.

"Why?! She had the best job!"

"She whocked a gurl hree duzun tumes."

"Oh well, now go away."

"Fune." Valia then teleported away and Victoria's gaze returned to "TK" and "Patamon". "TK's" skin had gone from its normal peach tone to dark blue with slight brown tones. His hair had disappeared and his eyes were now two blue emotionless orbs. He no longer wore clothes and two massive fangs hung out of his mouth. His legs had fused together into one long appendage while his hands and fingers became reptilian claws.

"Now meet the Infectors latest recruit, Nagamon!" Bakemon announced as Nagamon slithered over to them.

**Nagamon**

**Champion, Humon**

**Bakemon: This is the new age! Soon you humans will no longer be "master". We will!**

"Great." Victoria muttered, pulling out her butterfly swords."You ready, Skia?"

"Fine." Skia groaned, pulling out a pair of pistols.

**Assassin Mark!**

**Despair Shots!**

A butterfly-shaped mark appeared on Nagamon, just as a similar blast from earlier struck him. Victoria then dashed forwards, releasing a lightning fast flurry of stabs and slashes upon her opponent.

"Halt!" A voice announced.

"Great, now what?" Ace responded, the rest of them pulled out their weapons of choice.

"We are Knights, dispatched by Royal Digi." A dinosaur clad in metal armor carrying a massive and a wolf clad high tech armor with a giant cannon on his back approached.

"I'm VictoryGreymon.."  
>"And I'm ZeedGarurumon!"<p>

**VictoryGreymon**

**Super Ultimate, Vaccine**

**VictoryGreymon: Fear me, for I can kill you. But respect me, for my honor while doing so.**

**ZeedGarurumon**

**Super Ultimate, Vaccine**

**ZeedGarurumon: Boom... Boom... Bang.**

**BlackGatomon warp digivolve too... MoonLilithmon!**

**MoonLilithmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Victoria: Sometimes, the best digimon are the ones you can expect...**

"Do you seriously expect a little pipsqueak like you to beat the likes of us?"  
>"Yes." Victoria answered and formed a crescent shaped projectile in her hands, throwing it at VictoryGreymon.<p>

The projectile slammed into VictoryGreymon, to no effect.

"I guess I'll have to try some new techniques on ya."

**Rain of the Fallen Butterflies!**

Butterflies began to fall from the sky just as some violet mist began to surround VictoryGreymon.

"It's so... beautiful." The butterfies then transformed, becoming falling knives.

**Twin Katana Beam X2!**

**Lightning Blade!**

Even with the accompanying sniper fire from Hikari & the Despair Shots from Sira, they were barely making scratches on VictoryGreymon.

"Great."

**Zeed Cannon!**

Massive balls of energy barreled out of the gun, heading straight towards them.

**Darkness Moon Stab!**

Victoria ran towards the balls of energy, knocking them back.

Nagamon, Bakemon and "Patamon" just stood there and watched,

"Why are we even standing here?" "Patamon" claimed and stared at Bakemon.

"Well... thossse guyssss ssshowed up." Nagamon answered, pointing at VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon.

"Touch me." Bakemon whispered, Nagamon and Patamon did so. The three digimon then vanished, but no one noticed.

"Maybe if we combine all of our attacks together, it'll do something!" Ace announced, running up to Victoria.

"Worth a shot."

Twin Katana Beam X2!

Despair Shot!

Inferno Firework!

Despair Shots!

Darkness Moon Stab!

Along with a sniper bullet, the attacks combined together into a pinkish beam and struck VictoryGreymon.

"Ha."

**Dramon Breaker!**

VictoryGreymon swung his sword into ground, creating an earthquake.

**Full Metal Breath!**

Every weapon on ZeedGarurumon's body fired, heading right towards them.

**Darkness Moon Blaze!**

Victoria dashed towards VictoryGreymon, ready to fight.

"Who needs strategy?" She taunted and jumped into the air, slashing at VictoryGreymon's sword. "We got this far without one!"

"She's right!" Ace answered, charging head-on towards ZeedGarurumon.

**Dragonic Blaze Flurry!**

He slashed all around at ZeedGarurumon for a good minute before whacking his opponent's head one last time.

A dent then formed in ZeedGarurumon's helmet.

"Now Varia!"

Varia charged forwards, her kopi's surrounded with a thick cyan outline.

**Grand Pirate Strike!**

Varia swung both kopi's, causing a bunch of anchors and waves to charge forth and head right towards ZeedGarurumon and VictoryGreymon.

"I believe we have wasted enough time with these hooligans." VictoryGreymon whispered.

"Agreed." ZeedGarurumon nodded, the two turning to face the digidestined.

**Dramon Breaker!**

**Full Metal Breath!**

The earthquake along with the firepower knocked them back into the jungle.

"You are now under arrest for attempting to assault a Knight and being part of Infectors!" MetalGarurumon annnounced and VictoryGreymon grabbed them.

"You will be taken to prison, where the King will decide your fate." VictoryGreymon explained as the two Knights headed off.

They passed through the open field, which seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. Eventually, they reached a large castle of stone.

"How much longer!" Hikari complained and Victoria looked

"Oh, so you want to die right now?" Victoria answered

"Of cour-" Before Hikari could finish, Victoria stabbed her through the heart twice, killing Hikari instantly.

"Oh well." Gatomon responded, grabbing Hikari's limp and cold corpse and jumped off.

"What was the f***** meaning of that?" Ace responded, giving Victoria a cautious glance.

"Without her and that Gatomon, our chances with the King improve greatly. That and nobody cared about her at all, mostly since everyone cared about TK." Victoria answered.

"Couldn't you have killed her offscreen and pretended that she didn't exist?"

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"

"At least you didn't have to hide the body."

VictoryGreymon stepped over the castle wall, dropping them into some funnel.

The four of them slide all the way down, now finding themselves in a convenient moving jail cell.

"Well, I guess this is the line for the king." Varia whispered, the others making themselves comfortable in their wood and iron bars cage...

* * *

><p>They sat the wooden counter, waiting. The six of them had been waiting a good half hour for there food and drinks. For some reason, five of the six were draped in gray cloak with the hood covering the upper portion of their faces. The sixth, was girl dressed in a short black tank top and a black skirt with yellowish brown sandals. For some reason, she thought purplish pink eye shadow went well with red eyes and spiky brown hair. Strung around her neck, was a red and black D-3 and in her lap was a good-sized red salamander with a flame pattern stretched across the upper half of his red body.<p>

"Where is our order?!" Boy #1 accused as the bartender looked at him. The boy then pulled some money out, placing it down on the table.

"Have you been listening?!" The Bartender shouted, the other patrons laughing in disbelief."I have told you fifteen times, we do not accept your paper here?"

"Accept it!" Boy #2 added, forming a ball of ice in his hands.

"You would think that those two would finally listen after this point." Girl #1 whispered to her right.

"Kage and Frost never really had manners, Kiyu." Girl #2 answered and Kiyu looked to her right. A third boy and girl sat together in complete silence."Bang and Ember, how are you two doing?"

"All right." Bang whispered and Ember nodded.

"How 'bout you, Briar?"

"Fine." Briar remarked as they watched Kage and Frost bicker with the bartender.

"I have had enough of you people!" The Bartender walked over to a nearby phone, only for a kunai to knock the phone off its stand.

"Oopsy!" Kage taunted, all six Dark Blades got up and stood beside them.

"Where can we get our money exchanged for the proper currency?" Kiyu inquired, attempting to defuse the situation Kage created.

"Nowhere!" The Batender announced, everyone else in the bar pulling out either a long knife or a gun of some sorts.

"Salamandermon, are you ready?"

**Salamandermon**

**Armor/ Rookie, Virus**

**Kiyu: The former partner to The Dark Blades leader. Currently I'm his partner, but he'll follow around any Dark Blade when he wants to.**

**Backdraft!**

The Dark Blades dashed out of the bar, Salamandermon promptly following behind.

A few seconds later, the bar blew up in a massive fireball, leaving behind only the ash of the people and buildings.

"Well, we lost some money on that investment." Kiyu remarked, looking at the other Dark Blades." But now, let's go have some fun on the town!"

Notes:

Thank you, KumoFuzei for all the reviews you done for my works!

If you enjoyed, please review! All criticism will be judged and contemplated on.

2015 is going to be an interesting year of despair, digimon and magic...


	2. The Gang all here!

Chapter 2

The Gang is all here!

I don't own digimon.

The greatest people in life are your friends and your enemies.-Unknown

"I realized something." Kage announced.

"And that being?" Frost answered.

"We have no characters from that one stupid fic." Briar explained.

"And that's good, how?" Bang questioned.

"Yep!" Ember remarked.

Kiyu gave them a hard stare.

"Sounds good... I guess?" Kiyu whispered.

A building not that far from them then erupted into flames.

"Ember!"

"Sorry, Kiyu."

In the distance, 16 figures then appeared in front of a fountain.

"Let's check them out!"

The Dark Blades headed towards the fountain, Kiyu and Salamandermon followed behind. However, all of the Dark Blades almost immediately turned back.

"Why are you turning around?"

Sploosh!

A giant water balloon splashed down upon Kiyu and Salamandermon.

"Jestery wins again!"

"I think we should just leave them alone."

"Agreed."

They headed in the other direction, cautious of the figures.

"Hello, Dark Blades."

An armored figure then walked up to them. It was a knight, dressed in black armor with two longswords strapped to its waist.

"How do you know about us?" Kiyu accused and the Knight laughed.

"You can call me, Warrioress."

"Nice name."

"You seem familiar, Warrioress." Salamandermon added, watching Warrioress.

"Answers are what you want, correct?"

"Correct." Kage answered, Warrioress pulled both longswords off its waist.

"Defeat me and I'll show you."

"You're on." Kiyu shouted, each Dark Blade pulling out their respective weapons.

Backdraft!

A large flame headed towards Warrioress, exploding and becoming a bigger blaze upon it.

Bang then threw a few ridiculously explosives into the flame. Vines then began to surround it.

A twister of flames collided with the blaze, making it grow even more.

Frost then launched Kage into the air. Kage then pulled out his kunai and slammed into Warrioress's helmet.

"Nice try." Warrioress taunted, charging towards Kiyu.

Sala Flame Circle!

A circle of red flames formed around Kiyu, not deterring Warrioress. For some reason, it only charged faster towards them.

"So, that is who you serve now?"

"Maybe." Salamandermon sarcastically remarked as Warrioress grabbed Kiyu.

"You'll won't be needed anymore."

"Thanks, but f*** you." Kiyu answered, flipping it off.

"Is that so?"

It then threw Kiyu to the ground, put it's foot upon her.

"Why do you defy me in the face of death?"

"Because I can defeat you."

"Impossible."I have my friends. That is always enough in the face of anything, no matter what the odds are!"

She pulled a pistol out of her purse and fired, hitting Warrioress's armor.

She jumped up and fired off three more shots. As she did so, the other Dark Blades ran up her.

"So, that is who you follow now? She is just some normal girl who was selected by that know-it-all b**** just because time ran short."

"Whatever."

"An insult like that would make most people lock up, why doesn't it have that effect?"

"It is all just words." She looked over at Bang and nodded.

"Kiyu, the figures from earlier are watching us." Bang explained, handing Kiyu a grenade. Standing on a nearby roof, were the 16 figures.

"Do you anyone of you people have some duct tape?"

"Aren't you the girl Jestery dropped that giant water balloon on?" Some guy dressed in an orange sleeveless t-shirt and black pants remarked.

"Maybe."

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right."

The guy then threw down a roll of the silver magical tape of awesomeness while Warrioress and the Dark Blades only watched.

"Thanks!"

She then ran over to Warrioress, taping the grenade onto her. Kiyu then pulled the pin off and ran.

"You win this time, Kiyu." Warrioress then made a small heart-shaped locket appear, throwing it over to Kiyu."I will be watching, so never give me a chance. By the way, if you see a BlackGatomon, kill it."

The Grenade went off, and Warrioress was gone.

"Who is Warrioress, Salamandermon? Kiyu remarked, opening the locket up.

Inside, was a small picture displaying the Dark Blades and Warrioress along with five others. The first, a young boy with ridiculous brown hair wearing a pair of goggles. The second, a young boy with blue hair. The fourth, a girl wearing a pinkish red cowboy hat. The fifth, a boy with spiky blonde hair. The last, a boy with spiky red hair.

She displayed it for the other Dark Blades to see.

"Dark Blades former leader. She disappeared an extremely long time ago." Salamandermon whispered and the six of them walked away.

"Did you get the whole fight, Scott?" A boy dressed in a camo shirt and pants remarked. A dragunov was strapped across his back.

"Yep." The boy known as Scott answered.

The other boy then turned, looking all around.

"Kieserine, she's gone."

"Here is your room key, sir." The room clerk explained, handing the card over.

"Thank you." The other person in question, a man in his early 20's grabbed the key and headed over to the couches in the lobby. For some reason, this man had thought wearing a cyan Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts along with dark black glasses actually made any sense.

Sitting on the couch was a woman and two children, one boy and one girl. They were dressed in the same attire as the man, cyan Hawaiian shirts, tan shorts and dark sunglasses. Along with them, a blue and gold hawkmon sat beside them.

"We got our room."

"Good." The woman remarked, the four of them getting up. The boy then headed behind them, pulling their luggage with them. They headed to the elevator, taking them to the third floor.

Once they got there, they headed down the hallway in complete silence. Eventually, they reached their room and the Man swiped the card and the fivesome headed in.

It was a simple room, just some walls covered in the weirdest wallpaper the designer could find and poop colored carpets. For some reason, there was a mechanical Biyomon girl thing with a huge stomach sitting on one of the beds.

"ClockworkBiyomon, what the f*** are you doing here?" ClockworkBiyomon laughed and walked towards them.

"Oh I thought this was my room, not a room for you washed-up morons."

"Is that so?" The Woman answered and pulled out a rune, cause a fist made of flame to barrel towards ClockworkBiyomon.

Clockwork Wing!

ClockworkBiyomon intercepted the attack and whacked it back. She then flew out, crashing through the end of the hallway.

"I hope your happy with yourselves. I know you two believe you have made the correct choice. Well... you're the biggest fools I have ever seen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ririsu and I share something in common." ClockworkBiyomon walked even closer towards them."We were pointless casualties in all of this due to the choices of fools. All it takes is wrong choice in this, and everything falls right apart."

"How do you know this?"

"My memories have begun to return." The man swung at ClockworkBiyomon, missing."How much longer are you going to keep using your emotions to decide your actions instead of the current events?" She then walked out of the room, shutting up.

"Well, she's gone now." The woman remarked as a cyan ball of energy appeared on the bed for a few seconds.

The two of them stood on a nearby cliff.

"It beautiful up here, mistress."

"Waranamon, what have I told you calling me that?"

"Sorry, Deanna."

From the cliff face, they could see the entire walled-off town.

"Funny how it's all going to start soon."

"Yep."

They sat around the table, the six of them. Five of them, former assassins of an "empress". The sixth, the former "empress" herself. In between sips of their shakes, they watched the table to the right.

A troll, a drunk and some girl sat there, getting drunk.

"Thus s luke tutally aesume! The Drunk announced.

"Aye Knuw rite?" The other girl added.

"Gree." The Troll remarked.

"I bet five bucks I can whack one of them over the head without one of them noticing." The "Empress" whispered. The other five then nodded.

She sneaked over to the threesome and whacked the troll with the Digital Tome.

"thot felt awesome."

She walked over to the table, sitting back down.

"Nice."

"Mimi" bowed as the Bakemon appeared.

"And you are?"

"You can call me Flower."

"What do you want?"

"I would like to join your organisation."  
>"Why?"<p>

"I would like to show the humans the truth."

Then we must enhance you."

Bakemon bite down upon Flower's arm.

Blossoms grew out of Flower's hair and thorns grew out of her arms.

Her nails lengthened and sharp fangs grew out of her mouth.

"How do you feel?"

"Beautiful."

She launched her vines out, stabbing a hated OC no one cared about.

"Good work, now come with me."

Flower followed the Bakemon deeper into the base.

The train car finally slowed to a stop and the door opened.

"Awesome!" Ace shouted, he and Varia running out of the car.

They were immediately struck with a spear, killing them instantly.

"Hello, Zombie." Victoria walked out of the car, looking around.

"Over here." Victoria turned, noticing Sachiko.

"It's you."

"Nice that you give a f*** about me."

"Personally, I would have just walked in and killed the whole place including you."

"Where's the restraint you had in the last cycle?"

"Shut up." She stabbed Sachiko in the knee.  
>"It's always been "I need to find her", one do you draw the line?'<p>

Sachiko was then stabbed a second time and Victoria pulled the weapons off of Ace and Varia.

"Hopefully, you can learn the restraint of not killing those the fans hate."

"People actually liked this s***?"

Sachiko was then stabbed a third time.

"I would stop if I were you."

"Is that your own human body?"

Sachiko got stabbed in the thigh this time.

"Hopefully, you don't die."

She walked away, pulling out a necklace with a bear-shaped locket.

"Why do you give me this?" She looked her master, a young girl.

"To remind us of our friendship, of course!" The girl handed the necklace over to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled, as the two continued to play.

She fumbled to locket open, looking at the picture inside.

It was young girl and a BlackGatomon with 10 other children...

Notes:

Thanks No Sleep Until Vacation for your reviews!

A short chapter yes, but it does the job.

2015 going to be great…


	3. Broken Down

Chapter 3

Broken Down

I don't own digimon.

If one would call murder so that one may live 'evil', then what must one call surrendering on life itself?! If the world shall name it just, then I shall fight that world with all my strength, for to renounce life and choose death is a blasphemy to life itself! It is the perversion of nature, the conceit of mankind! -Gundam Tanaka, Super Dangan Ronpa 2

Victoria walked down the hallway.

It was an elegant place, decorated with marble pillars and walls encrusted with gemstones of all sorts. The floors were probably made from some kind of metal alloy that's extremely rare and has a hard to pronounce name to go along with it. Chandeliers of gold and encrusted gems of all sort hung from the ceiling, slightly swaying side-to-side.

"A little overboard for a hallway, don't you think?" She remarked, looking for something.

"Help me..." A voice mumbled as a shadow slowly approached.

Victoria stopped and turned around.

A small pink mouse digimon slowly walked towards them. Every few steps, it's body shaked all around and it fell to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Victoria whispered and the digimon shook his head.

"No."

The digimon sat down to the right of Victoria.

"What happened?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"All I know is that I'm in prison and I need to meet this "king", there's two factions and about 57 students are at each other throats."

"Interesting."

A blackish light surrounded the digimon, reshaping into a humanoid dinosaur. He was adorned in a rainbow colored cloak.

"F***."

"For being a dimensional traveler, you sure fall for such a simple trap."

"I've haven't seen any digimon that wasn't partnered to a human or attempted to kill me, in my defense."

"I have a special purpose for you."

Victoria went for her butterfly swords and the digimon only laughed, placing a single finger on her stomach.

"Why don't you make this easy for both of us?"

She stabbed both blades into her opponent's chest, only for the weapons to be ejected out.

"How is that possible?"

She squinted, noticing a black biohazard symbol.

"Of course."

She sheathed her butterfly swords.

"So now you're surrendering? Sounds good." "Quite the opposite." She pulled a heavy gold bracelet, snapping it onto her left wrist.

"Appear, Devi!"

LadyDevimon then appeared. Her helmet was replaced by a simple blindfold and her clothes were replaced with a simple white shirt and pants. She wore a white glove on her left hand and her claw hung on her right.

**LadyDevimon (Holy)**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**LadyDevimon: Did you really think I was gone?**

"So Skia didn't work out?" LadyDevimon remarked.

Victoria only stared at her opponent. The unknown digimon then pulled out a sandwich. It was two pieces of sourdough and a whole lot of bacon sandwiched in between the slices of bread. The sandwich was promptly finished in a few seconds, followed by a half dozen other bread products.

"Can we battle now?"

Victoria broke her stare and looked at her opponent.

"Why not?"

BlackGatomon warp digivolve too... MoonLilithmon!

The digimon only laughed.

"Never mind."

The digimon walked away and Victoria stabbed him.

"Then why did you suggest that?"

"I changed my mind."

It teleported away, leaving the two of them behind.

"Let's meet this king."

"Oooh! Is he single?"

"Did you just say that?"

"Yep."

"Okay then."

They continued their way down the hallway, eventually reaching a door. Victoria gave it a slight tap, causing the doors to slam into both of them.

After a few minutes, they headed inside.

On the other side, sat a large table with a short man sitting at the far end. He was dressed elegantly, a black coat and a pair of blue jeans. His brown hair was cut extremely short, giving it an almost bald-like appearance.

"So I see you got my invitation." The boy responded and Victoria gave him a quick glance.

"If by invitation, you mean capture, sure." Victoria answered, taking the room in.

It was decorated the same as the hallway, with one small difference.

Hanging to each of the eight pillars around the room, hung a corpse. The corpses on the right and left walls bored her. It was the corpse hanging above the boy.

Unlike the other corpses, this one wasn't human, instead a violet-colored blob of liquid just frozen in time.

"I see you noticed."

Victoria only stood there.

"Take a seat, both of you!" The two of them sat down in the wooden chairs.

"Why have you had your goons bring me here?"

The boy only laughed.

"To kill you of course!"

"Seriously?"

She pulled her butterfly swords back out as the boy laughed.

"I haven't been a good host, you can call me Rune."

Victoria jumped onto the table, charging towards Rune.

"You have much nerve."

"Thank you."

A young girl then walked up, bringing along some cups of tea on a tray. She wasn't wearing any clothes, but was covered in chocolate-colored fur. Two long ears hung down to her waist and a three small points covered her forehead.

"Can we let the fighting wait?"

Victoria looked over at her.

"Put some clothes on."

The girl then looked down at herself and headed out. She then returned, now dressed in a bright yellow dress.

"Fine."

She jumped off the table, heading back to her seat. LadyDevimon sat to the right of her seat.

"Do you still have it?"

LadyDevimon nodded, handing her a small box-shape device. Victoria then sat down beside her, opening the device up.

"As you can see that is my lovely wife, Shaochung."

Victoria gave her a slight glance before returning to her current activity. However, Saochung slowly approached the two, slamming down on table.

"Now that I have your attention, would you like some tea?"

"Yes."

She placed the two teacups on the table.

Victoria grabbed hers, sipping it all down.

She then froze, waiting for something.

Nothing happened and LadyDevimon grabbed hers, doing the same.

Ice crystals immediately formed around LadyDevimon, which immediately shattered.

"Well... that didn't worked as I hoped."

"Now we fight."

Victoria pulled her butterfly swords out, only to be frozen by Shaochung.

"Do you really think that you can defeat the two of us?"

"Yes."

She shattered the ice around her, stabbing Shaochung.

"Let's fight."

A bright light surrounded Shaochung and Rune got up, pulling out a kendo stick.

He charged towards her, swinging wildly.

**Blade: Flame!**

The kendo blade then erupted into flames.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Still works."

Victoria swung her butterfly swords at the stick, causing it to blow up. However, Rune then pulled a second one out.

**Blade: Heavy!**

He then swung the blade, knocking Victoria's butterfly swords out of her hands.

BlackGatomon war digivol-

Rune knocked the blade into her skull, while Shaochung's transformation finished. Standing in Shaochung's place, was a giant rabbit girl with really long ears and arms.

"Oh f***." LadyDevimon whispered as she was slammed against the wall, reverting to a purple and black digi-egg.

"For being a dimensional traveler, your partner sure is weak."

"Then kill me now."

She stood there, waiting for the inevitable.

"If you say so..."

Rune pulled the stick back, slamming it into her left side. He then continued, slamming it into her other side and onto her legs, arms, and chest.

"Only one more blow and back to hell you go."

He pulled the blade back.

"Go ahead and do it. Kill me again as you have claimed to do."

Rune slammed the stick into her head, revealing her brain. Victoria still stood there, beginning to laugh.

"You got this close to killing me." She held her thumb and index finger slightly apart."But you fail."

"Impossible."

Victoria's nails changed into long violet claws. She slashed her opponent multiple times and her nails returned to normal. She grabbed her butterfly swords and the digi-egg, dashing through the room.

"After her!"

"I can't." Shaochung answered and Victoria ran back in. She then sliced Rune's cock off, fried him and whacked him over the head with her egg. She then ran out, laughing.

"Why not?!"

"The ceiling too low."

"You can just ram through it."

Shaochung reverted back.

"How about some tea?"

Rune looked at her and nodded.

"Sounds goods."

"Are you all right, honey?"

Varia laid on beach chair.

"Sure, but we really need to do something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I heard rumors of a jungle not far from here."

"What do you want from a jungle?"

"There's rumors of a spy there."

"Interesting..."

Varia sat up, looking at Sam.

"Grab them. We head off immediately."

The two headed back to the room as two orbs, one violet and one light blue watched.

"I guess it's time to head back." The violet orb whispered.

"Indeed." The other orb answered and the two disappeared...

Notes:

Hehehehehehehe...

Oh things are going to be fun!


	4. Jungle of Despair

I don't own digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Jungle of Despair

What I meant is that I can't simply give you the answers to all your problems- Gennai, Once A Leader Digimon fic

The foursome headed off, making their way out of the outskirts of the town and towards the open plains.

"Why do we have to go this jungle? Ken complained, a loud and satisfying 'pang' rang through the air.

"I'm back!" Complaints Girl announced and teleported away.

"Should we even ask the meaning of that?" Sam added, making sure the younger him was all right. "No. We can't let something silly like that deny us of our goal." Varia remarked, pulling two runes out of her handbag.

**Flame: Ball!**

A fireball slammed into Ken, making the boy stand up.

"Much better." Varia threw the runes back into her bag and Ken slammed into with a low jump kick.

"It isn't." The former conqueror shouted, kicking Varia down. Each time she got up, he kicked her down. After the seventh or eight cycle of kicking, Ririsu pulled Ken away.

"Leave mother alone." She announced and Ken ignored her.

"Why do you call this monster," Ken accused, pointing at Varia."Mother?! She is only using the two of us?"

"So you doubt the claims of Ririsu being my daughter?" Varia answered, pulling both gladius out.

"Yes." Ken punched her in the groin, grabbing Varia's handbag.

**Hands: Unholy!**

Ken's fists were surrounded with blackish purple particles. He jabbed and Varia slashed.

"Are you ready VeeHawkmon?" Ririsu questioned, VeeHawkmon attempting to make a break for it, only to have Ririsu

**VeeHawkmon dark digivolve too... VeeAquilamon!**

"Do I have to fight?" VeeAquilamon responded as SkullGreymon appeared."I guess... not."

"You realize I would eat you?" SkullGreymon explained.

"Why?"

"You look tasty." SkullGreymon "licked" his "lips"

"Then why aren't you pulling out the seasoning and condiments along with all the fixings?"

"Your Ririsu's."

"That, and you're a pile of bones."

VeeAquilamon dodged SkullGreymon's attempted stomp. While the bird and dino were duking it out, Sam had pulled out a bag of movie popcorn and began to eat from it.

"This is totally better than reality TV." Sam remarked in between bites of popcorn.

"Hey!" Ken shouted and punched Sam.

"What did you expect me to do?" Varia and Ririsu glared at him and Sam took a step back.

"Gang up on Ken." Ken smashed his fist into Varia's jaw and Ririsu pulled him away. Varia grabbed her handbag back and Sam grabbed onto her. As he did so, she repaired her teeth.

"Calm down, all of you!" Sam shouted and everyone looked at him."If we're going to retake what was removed from us, we can't be fighting each other!"

"Whatever." Ken responded and the group headed off, making their way through the thick forest they were currently in."Doesn't mean I won't betray you guys sooner or later."

"Sure..." Varia taunted as something caught her eye. On a nearby tree, multiple large black marks covered the bark. Within the the black marks, were small gold points."Interesting. I believe we're close."

"Just because of bullets?" Ririsu questioned.

"Of course!" Varia was hyper focused on something else."You already know we're already here, don't you?"

"Who are you talking to, my love?" Sam accused and Varia giggled.

"Don't you realize it?" Sam took a step towards her, only to back away when Varia slashed at the air."Have you forgotten me, daddy?"

"What the f***?" Ken whispered, grabbing onto Ririsu. He then headed off, pulling Ririsu behind.

"Where are you taking me?!" Ririsu shouted, fighting against her slave.

"Who knows." Ken answered and slapped her."But we all we need now is each other. No longer Princess and Slave, just boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We'll see about that." VeeAquilamon slowly followed behind, mumbling some complaint about them running away. Thankfully, a sharp, flaming blow from a baseball bat fixed that.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sam shouted as SkullGreymon approached, his D-3 glowing with black light.

**SkullGreymon dark digivolve too... RustGreymon!**

**RustGreymon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**Sam: Let's even the playing field, shall we?**

**Varia: Not really.**

In the place of SkullGreymon, stood what happens when you leave a dead MetalGreymon outside in a rainstorm. Only a Greymon skeleton with rusty MetalGreymon parts. Varia only laughed.

"What? Did you actually expect a fair fight?" She taunted, whistling a loud ditty that Sam couldn't make out. Multiple figures sneaked through the trees, armed with some kind of weapons.

"Maybe." RustGreymon ran up to them, firing off two missiles. The missiles flew thru the air, until...

"Jestery Wins Again!" Some girl then dropped down, grabbed onto the missile. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt with cover with orange splotches with a pair of orange jeans covered in blue splotches to go with her look. A pair of brown eyes watched from a face painted white, laughing in pure amusement as the girl hung onto the explosive. A slightly oversized orange and blue court jester hat hung on her head, partially obstructing the long pink and purple hair that stretched down to her waist. Her feet were covered in slightly oversized some reason, this caused the missile to turn around and explode upon RustGreymon. Somehow, the girl managed to land on the ground without getting herself blown to bits by the other missile. Same could be said about the other figures, who were also unharmed.

"What's going on?" Varia remarked, looking all around and Sam ran up to her.

"Are you all right?" He answered, staring at Varia.

"What do you think, stupid?" A voice explained and the duo turned around. A grey catgirl slowly approached, constantly looking up and down at them. She dressed in a slightly wrinkled white blouse and long black skirt. Her nails were rounded off and the grey fur that she did show looked recently clean. A pair of pink glasses hung over her large and vibrant emerald green eyes and a small red cat collar with a small gold bell wrapped around her neck. Her legs were mostly bare, only showing off more clean fur and muddy paws. Beside her, a teenage girl elegantly walked up to them. She was dress in a long dark blue gown covered with gold symbols displaying an upwards arrow point and a rose-shaped flower. Dark blue opera gloves cover her arms and a long dark blue cape with the rose-shaped flower embroidered on it flowed down from her shoulders to the ground. Long violet hair flowed down to her ankles and beautiful sapphire eyes watched them. Her dark blue high heel boots slowly stamped in anticipation and a small cocky smile formed within her red lips. A black bullwhip covered in small grey spikes hung off the right side of her dress.

"Welcome to the jungle." The catgirl greeted, flashing a small smile towards them."What do you want?" "Your base." Sam answered as the girl from a few seconds ago joined the Catgirl and the Would-be conqueror."We are here for the spy supposedly work on the behalf of the Infectors."

The three girls looked among each other, giving them a clueless look.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Catgirl responded and looked Sam in the eye."However, you're the second one to bring it up."

"Seriously?" Sam thought and looked over at Varia."What should we do?"

"Pressure them into giving us more information." Varia whispered and Sam returned his gaze to the Catgirl.

"So... Who was the first person that inquired about the whole "Infector's spy" thing?" Ken inquired and Catgirl laughed.

"Oh, she's dead." Catgirl answered, letting out a small giggle."She tried to pull painful memories out of classmates through her presence, attempting to make her victim relive it in order to break them. Sadly, she had a loose grip on her blade, a common side effect of cockiness. So, a second classmate took advantage of that fact."

"So you can promise me you won't inflict that on me?" Sam took a slight step back, studying the Catgirl.

"We sneaked up on you and she," Catgirl pointed at Would-be Conqueror."possessed your friend in order to mess with you. So no, I think were more than willing to do the same to the two of you." Sam took a quick glance at Would-be Conqueror.

"Why do you seem so familiar, yet so distant?" He thought as Would-be Conqueror looked back at him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Varia questioned as Sam froze."What have you done to him?" Sam's entire body slowly hardened, becoming marble in a matter of minutes.

"I have heard rumors of you, Varia the Scorceressmon." A voice taunted and Varia looked all around."I have figured it out already."

"Then what's the truth then?" Varia announced as a boy walked up to her, a dragunov in hand. He was dressed in a camo t-shirt with a black vest over it and a pair of black pants covered in dust. Two brown eyes stared right at her, brimming with confidence. His blackish brown hair was combed down and looked ready for any occasion. A firm grip was fitted upon the druganov, finger in the trigger. A pair of tennis black tennis shoes covered his feet and a wide grin covered his face.

"Are you ready to die, spy?" The boy added, turning the safety of the weapon off.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Varia answered as RustGreymon charged towards them. The boy fired a shot immediately off, downing the skeleton.

"How?" Varia dug through her handbag, trying to pull some runes out.

"Anti-virus rounds." The boy stared at Varia, grabbing her neck."I believe you can wait." He swung the gun at her head and fired. The bullet traveled through Varia's head, lodging itself into a tree. Varia slumped to the ground, motionless.

"We did it..." Would-be Conqueror whimpered as the boy embraced her.

"Yep." The figures headed off, a mix of happiness and dread overcoming them...

The duo finally stopped, finding themselves in a small cave.

"Let's stop here." Ken remarked and entered the cave, Ririsu and VeeAquilamon following right behind.

"They're gone, Ken." Ririsu whispered and Ken just stared at her."You claimed that you were planning on betraying them earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes." He stared into Ririsu's eyes."What did you expect?! They have used the both of us as their personal pawns!"

"And yet, they sort-of cared." Ririsu looked away from Ken, crouching down in the far corner in the cave. She brushed her hand against the wall, hitting something cold. She turned around and screamed. A skeleton sat beside her, wearing a familiar pair of silver aviator goggles with blue lenses...

Victoria sat at the edge of the lake, looking down into her reflection. A black digi-egg sat beside her, which should have hatched from the amount of exposure given, due to it being carried all the way there.

"So this is what losing feeling like..." She whispered, making a small glance at the egg."They say that all that truly matters is whether you've given it your all. Well... Some days, it won't matter." Blinding light flooded her vision and she fell to the ground...

Notes:

DA03 will be getting a whole lot of revamping soon! Mostly additional and improved character descriptions, along with some plot streamlining and fixing.

Fun Fact: The timeline used for Diary of a Conqueror and The Ex-Conqueror Diaries is wrong. This mostly due to me using September 2nd as the starting point, which is around the time schools in the United States start. In actuality, schools in Japan start around March.

Fun Fact: You can now for some reason, DNA digivolve Angewomon and LadyDevimon together... Into Mastimon, an angel-type digimon with the ability to cross time and space. Because you know, light and darkness can't be that overused?


End file.
